


Blushin' And Cuddlin'

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Snuggling, cuddling!!, i love these blushing kids, this is literally just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Ladybug had a 'bleg' kind of day and only cuddles will take the feeling away





	Blushin' And Cuddlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_c/gifts).



> this is for the wonderful [Chattinette](https://chattinette.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. She wanted some ladrien and well, who am I to say no??

"Bleg" Ladybug swung through Adrien's window and dropped down on his bed.

 

Said boy looked up from his homework, startled. He relaxed when he saw it was Ladybug, though the fire in his cheeks didn't decrease.

 

"Blegh?" he asked

 

"Belg." Ladybug repeated, sitting up to face him.

 

Adrien raised his eyebrows in question, but Ladybug waved a hand. "Civilian stuff but..."

 

"Bleg." Adrien said, a smile dancing across his lips. He firmly believed that the dusting of pink on her cheek was from the wind of running across Paris's rooftops.

 

They both sat there in silence for a while, before Adrien spoke.

 

"Cuddles?"

 

"Please."

 

He put his computer to sleep and crawled into bed with her, sliding under the covers.

 

Ladybug moved over to make space for him, blushing.

 

No matter how many times they did she would never get used to the fact that _Adrien Agrest_ was cuddling with her!!

 

They fell into their usual position, facing each other, Adrien under the covers; head tucked under Ladybug's chin, her arms around him.

 

Ladybug exhaled softly, the tension of the day draining from her.

 

She smiled, tucking her face into Adrien's hair, breathing him in.

 

Ever since she had come to him for help with her shoulder, cuddling had become a regular thing and she'd be lying if it wasn't the highlight of her day.

 

Something about being able to curl around him and not have to worry about anything other than the beautiful boy in her arms was soothing.

 

* * *

 

 

She must have dozed off because Ladybug startled a bit when Adrien pulled back from her.

 

"Sorry" he whispered, cheeks pink. "But I was wondering how long you could stay?"

 

Ladybug sighed, that was the only downside to this. She could never stay as long as both of them wanted. Ladybug rolled over onto her back, "What time is it?"

 

"A little after 4."

 

"Shit." Ladybug sat straight up. "I was supposed to be back a half and hour ago."

 

Reluctantly she looked at Adrien. "Sorry."

 

He slid out of bed and stretched. Ladybug did _not_ blush at the sight of his toned stomach peeking out from the bottom of his shirt and Adrien _definitely did not blush at the thought of Ladybug checking him out!!_

 

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Ladybug got up, rounding the bed and readying her yoyo. His hair is messy and he looked about as groggy as she felt.

 

"Of course."

 

She leapt away before she could act on the urge to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC NOW HAS ART!!! go [check it out](https://miracu-less.tumblr.com/post/170652612153/gatorademachinegun-your-ladrien-oneshot-gave-me) and give them some love!!


End file.
